Klingoni
: :"Dla Klingona honor znaczy więcej niż życie!" :– Kurn, 2366 Klingoni (po klingońsku: tlhIngan) są humanoidalną rasą wojowników pochodzącą z planety Qo'noS (wymowa Kronos), klasy M. Klingoni stanowią jedną z największych potęg Drogi Mlecznej. Rasa dumna, szanująca tradycję, ponad wszystko cenią honor i walkę. Ich kultura, cechująca się agresywnością pozwoliła na zbudowanie ogromnej potęgi militarnej, powszechnie szanowanej w całym Beta Kwadrant. Wierzą również, że Klingoni potrafią spojrzeć przeciwnikowi prosto w oczy i zauważyć wszelkie zamiary morderstwa. Historia i Polityka :Główny artykuł: Historia Klingonów Klingońskie Imperium zostało utworzone około IX wieku przez Kahlessa Niezapomnianego, który to przeprowadził wiele reform, włączając w to zjednoczenie całej populacji, poprzez zabicie tyrana Molora. Kahless stał się w Klingońskim społeczeństwie niemalże bóstwem, a wiele elementów ich kultury zostało zaczerpniętych z jego życia. (TNG: Rightful Heir) :Nawiązując do wczesnego szkicu prawowitego następcy Data podał dokładną datę śmierci Khalessa: stało się to 1547 lat temu (licząc od 2369), czyli w AD 822. Również nawiązując do DS9: Soldiers of the Empire, możemy stwierdzić, że ziemski rok 2373 zbiega się z rokiem 999 Kahless’a. Epos wojownika jest ważną częścią społeczeństwa Klingońskiego już od czasów Khaless'a, lecz oblicze militarne stało się bardzo istotne dopiero na początku XXII wieku. Wcześniej społeczeństwo na Qo'Nos było zbalansowane, kasta wojowników zyskała zaś władzę, gdy Klingoni przez resztę świata zaczęli być postrzegani jako "rasa wojowników". (ENT: Broken Bow, Judgment) Kligoni swojemu agresywnemu wyglądowi zewnętrznemu zawdzięczają słabe relacje z innymi rasami już po ich rozpoczęciu ekspansji w kosmosie. Jako, że światy należące do Imperium były ubogie w surowce, Klingoni utworzyli niemalże doktrynę, opierającą się na konieczności ekspansji i podbijaniu w imię przetrwania. Ich relacje z ludźmi i Zjednoczoną Federacją Planet były chwiejne od samego początku. Dzięki katastrofalnemu pierwszemu kontaktowi pomiędzy oboma rasami, wykształciła się rywalizacja i częste konflikty w przyszłości. (ENT: Broken Bow; TNG: First Contact) W roku 2154, Klingoni uzyskali dostęp do ludzkiego materiału genetycznego (Augmenta) i starali się dostosować jego udoskonalenia, by się wzmocnić. Nieprzewidzianym efektem ubocznym był zanik klingońskich karbów czołowych. Eksperymenty potwierdziły zwiększenie siły i inteligencji, lecz wkrótce ścieżki nerwowe zaczęły degradować się, a 'króliki doświadczalne' umierały w agonii. Jeden osobnik, zarażony levodiańską grypą, który został poddany modyfikacji DNA, spowodował rozprzestrzenienie się fatalnej w skutkach plagi mutagenicznej, która wkrótce dosięgła całego Imperium. W jej pierwszej fazie Klingoni utracili karby czołowe i stali się podobni do ludzi. Dzięki pomocy Klingońskiego naukowca Antaak, dr Phlox z Ziemskiego okrętu Enterprise, NX-01 zdołał znaleźć lek, który powstrzymywał atak wirusa w jego pierwszej fazie. Zachowane zostały jednakowoż niewielkie zmiany związane z manipulacją genetyczną - związane były one z uzupełnieniem emocji Klingonów, zaczęli oni np. odczuwać strach. Nie udało się jednak osiągnąć fazy drugiej, która charakteryzowała się zwiększoną siłą, szybkością czy wytrzymałością. Miliony Klingonów zostały zmienione, nawet nowonarodzone dzieci posiadały już znamiona wirusa. (ENT: Affliction, Divergence) :Wirus musiał zostać zwalczony przed 2273 rokiem, gdzie widzimy Klingonów z karbami podczas wydarzeń ukazanych w Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Widzimy także innych Klingonów, jak np. Kang (brak karbów w TOS: Day of the Dove więc posiadał wirus. Widzimy go później już z charakterystycznym, klingońskim czołem w VOY: Retrospect - musiał zatem być po kuracji. Trzeba jednak zauważyć, że owe karby mogły zostać wszczepione chirurgicznie. :Jest także możliwe, że na początku leczenie dało Klingonom pojedynczy karb idący od czubka nosa przez czoło, następnie zaś udoskonalono je i przywrócono formę oryginalną. Spekulacje te biorą się stąd, iż wielu Klingonów przez cały okres XXIII wieku posiadało raczej małe karby (jak np.Chang, Kord, czy Azetbur). Oczywiście mogą to być różnice pomiędzy podrasami klingońskimi. :Sugerowano także, iż choroba atakująca Klingonów widzianych w VOY: Prophecy, zwana Nehret, jest modyfikacją levodiańskiej grypy. Doktor zdołał wyleczyć Nehret używając komórek córki B'Elanna Torres która była pół-człowiekiem, pół-klingonem; można zatem wnioskować, iż podobna metoda została użyta do wyleczenia reszty populacji. Klingoni byli najwyraźniej tak zażenowani wynikiem ich nieudanej próby w dziedzinie inżynierii genetycznej, iż zdecydowali nie rozmawiać o tym wypadku z innymi rasami. Wobec tego faktu, wiedza ogólna o zmianie klingońskiej pozostała zapomniana przez większość galaktyki. W XXIV wieku przyczyna gładkich czół wśród przedstawicieli rasy z planety Qo'noS (obserwowanych jeszcze sto lat wcześniej) została niemal całkowicie zapomniana; sami zaś Klingoni zbywali obcych, twierdząc, iż "Nie dyskutują o tym z istotami z zewnątrz Imperium" (ENT: Affliction, Divergence; DS9: Trials and Tribble-ations) :Spekulowano także, że wydarzenia z Zimnej Wojny Temporalnej zmodyfikowały "oryginalną" linię czasu gwiezdnej historii. Nawiązując do tej teorii, pierwszy kontakt pomiędzy Ziemią a Klingonami powinien wydarzyć się podczas kryzysu Augmeńskiego w 2154, lecz Zimna Wojna Temporalna wywołała efekt kaskadowy, co w efekcie doprowadziło do przedwczesnego kontaktu w roku 2151. W 2223 relacje pomiędzy Federacją a Klingonami zaostrzyły się, dochodząc ostatecznie do stadium otwartej wrogości. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country; TNG: First Contact) 2236. Posterunek naukowy znajdujący się na planecie Doctari Alpha, została zaatakowana przez Klingonów. Populacja składająca się z ludzi i Vulcan została prawie całkowicie zniszczona. Wśród ofiar ataku byli rodzice Michael Burnham. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello, Lethe, Will You Take My Hand?) Przewlekający się kryzys w stosunkach pomiędzy Imperium a Federacją wciąż rósł na sile, by ostatecznie doprowadzić do bitwy o Donatu V, w pobliżu planety Shermana w roku 2245 i przekształcić się w konflikt zwany później Pierwszą Wojną Federacyjno-Klingońską w roku 2267. Została ona szybko zakończona dzięki interwencji Organian. (TOS: The Trouble with Tribbles) Przez kilka kolejnych dekad, nie bez problemów utrzymywano pokój; był on jednak łamany w krótkich okresach, podczas których dochodziło do gwałtownych konfliktów (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock; Star Trek V: The Final Frontier). Prawdziwy i trwały układ pokojowy podpisano w roku 2293. Zaakceptowano wówczas Traktat Khitomerski dzięki wysiłkom kanclerza Gorkon oraz kapitana Gwiezdnej Floty James T. Kirk (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country). Odtąd, pomijając krótkie okresy ochłodzenia stosunków (patrz: Druga Wojna Federacyjno-Klingońska), Federacja i Imperium stanowiły sojusz, co widać zwłaszcza podczas Wojny z Dominium. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Part I & Part II, By Inferno's Light) :Warto zauważyć, że gra "Starfleet Academy" odkrywa przed nami nieznane elementy konfliktu federacyjno-klingońskiego i wydarzenia prowadzące do Konferencji Khitomerskiej. W grze kilka potyczek pomiędzy owymi mocarstwami doprowadza do odkrycia faktu, iż obca siła stoi za podsycaniem wrogości - staje się to podstawą do późniejszych rozmów na Khitomerze. thumb|Qo'noS w ogniu podczas wojny domowej Relacje Klingonów z Romulanami były bardzo niestabilne. Krótkotrwały sojusz i wymiana technologii wprawdzie istniał, jednakowoż Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne zwykło uważać Klingonów za swego "śmiertelnego wroga" przynajmniej od XXIII wieku. Sporadyczne ataki romulańskie przeciw klingońskim koloniom (patrz: Masakra Khitomer) i interwencje w wewnętrzne sprawy Imperium (patrz:Klingońska Wojna Domowa) powodowały ciągły spadek zaufania tychże dwóch ludów. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident; TNG: The Enemy, Sins of the Father, Redemption, Part II) W alternatywnym wszechświecie, Klignoni byli założycielami Sojuszu Klingońsko-Kardasjańskiego, zwanego także po prostu Sojuszem. (DS9: Crossover) Według Danielsa, Klingoni dołączyli do Federacji w XXVI w. (ENT: Azati Prime) Społeczeństwo Klingoński porządek społeczny spoczywa na podstawie nietykalnego honoru. Kierują się honorem i hańbą w codziennym życiu. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) "Nawet bedąc pijanymi, Klingoni wciąż pozostają jednymi z najlepszych wojowników w galaktyce" : – Doktor Podział społeczeństwa Klingońskiego był dosyć skomplikowany. Przed jego upadkiem w połowie 22 wieku, a następnie ponownie pod koniec 23 wieku, opierał się on na feudalnym systemie, zorganizowanym wokół tradycyjnych Klingońskich Domów i szlachetnych rodowodów, do których należała większa część populacji. "Wielkie Domy" posiadają reprezentantów w Klingońskiej Wielkiej Radzie, której przewodniczy Kanclerz. Zanik kultury Klingońskiej był demonstrowany przez samych jej przedstawicieli. Przestali dbać o swoje broń, nieraz do takiego poziomu, iż pokrywała je rdza, a nawet zaniedbywali własny honor. (ENT: Marauders, Judgment) W jakiś czas po tragicznej epidemii, która dotknęła Klingońskie Imperium, a nowy reżim przejął władzę i obrócił je w państwo faszystowskie trzymające kontrolę nad wszystkimi poddanymi. (TOS: Errand of Mercy) Stare tradycje zaczęły powracać w drugiej połowie 23 wieku i na początku 24 wieku. Mężczyźni zgodnie z tradycją dominowali w życiu publicznym Imperium, zajmując wszystkie kluczowe stanowiska polityczne i wojskowe (zdarzały się rzadkie wyjątki). (TNG: Redemption, Part I) Szlachetny wyjątek uczyniono wobec Azetbur, pozwalając jej obejmując urząd Kanclerza po śmierci jej ojca, Gorkona w roku 2293. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Kobiety w owym społeczeństwie zajmują się sprawami codziennymi domów i ich finansami są traktowane na równi z mężczyznami we wszelkich sprawach wyłączając dziedziczenie oraz politykę. Prawo zabrania im zasiadania w Wielkiej Radzie oraz bycia głową Domu, chyba, że posiada ona odpowiedni majątek, a ród nie posiada męskiego następcy. (DS9: You Are Cordially Invited) Społeczeństwo Klingońskie opiera się na systemie reputacji rodzinnej i honoru. Tradycja była integralną częścią ich życia, wobec czego zerwanie ze świętymi prawami było postrzegane jako ciężki grzech całej społeczności, który nie może być łatwo zapomniany. Utrata honoru jednego członka powoduje skazę na całym rodzie na siedem pokoleń. Więzy krwi i relacje także są traktowane poważnie przez każdego 'prawdziwego' Klingona. (TNG: New Ground) Jedną z najważniejszych części tradycji Klingońskiej są momenty przełomowe w życiu osobnika, lub w historii Imperium. Jednym z najważniejszych obrzędów jest Rytuał Sukcesji, który przyszły Kanclerz musi przejść. Całość nadzoruje Arbiter (Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard nadzorował wybór Gowrona). Przed rozpoczęciem rytuału, konieczny jest inny obrzęd dotyczący potwierdzenia śmierci poprzedniego lidera Imperium - znany jako Ceremonia Sonchi. (TNG: Reunion) Klingoni są zarazem bardzo przywiązani do własnego terytorium; według pierwszego znanego Klingońskiego językoznawcy, nie ma takiej rzeczy jak "mało ważny zakątek Imperium Klingońskiego". (ENT: Bounty) Według oceny oficerów Starfleet w połowie 23 wieku wynikiem kontaktu z Klingonami była walka z powodu ich bezlitośnie nieprzyjaznej natury. :[Pl.] : "Admirale, czy mogę. Idealnym rezultatem dla każdej Klingońskiej interakcji jest walka. Sir, są bezlitośnie nieprzyjaźni. To jest w ich naturze." :[Ang.] : "Admiral, my I. The ideal outcome for any Klingon interaction is battle. They're relentlessly hostile, sir. It's in their nature." :*Komandor Burnham - 2256 SD 1207.95-1207.97 (data szacunkowa) Klingoni jako wojownicy szanują siłę, co można było zobaczyć po kontakcie z Vulcanami w 2016 i doprowadziło do wprowadzenia przez Vulcan polityki Vulcan Hello. Doprowadziło do nawiązania stosunków dyplomatycznych między tymi gatunkami. (DIS: The Vulcan Hello) Fizjologia Najbardziej wyróżniającym elementem Klingońskiej anatomii (wyłączając osobników zarażonych wirusem Augmenta) są karby czołowe. (TNG: Descent) W większości wypadków Klingoni są więksi i silniejsi fizycznie od ludzi, jednakowoż znacznie gorzej znoszą niskie temperatury. (VOY: Displaced; DS9: Change of Heart) Spock powiedział kiedyś, że Klingonom brakuje kanałów łzowych, jednak jedna z legend głosi, iż dawniej z Klingońskich łez powstał cały ocean. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country; TNG: Firstborn) :Utleniona Klingońska krew w atmosferach planet klasy M, zazwyczaj ma barwę czerwoną, jednakowoż w Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country ma ona kolor fioletowy. Jest możliwe, że w normalnych warunkach posiada ona właśnie taki kolor - można o tym wnioskować po słowach wypowiedzianych przez Worfa w ''Nieodkrytym Państwie, gdy porównywał osocze ludzkie z klingońskim, po postrzeleniu półkownika Westa, udającego Klingona. Z drugiej jednak strony, wyłączając wyjątek jakim jest Star Trek VI, krew Klingonów zawsze posiadała barwę czerwoną, włączając w to Star Trek Generations oraz wiele epizodów z telewizyjnej serii Star Treka. Kolor różowy może być także wynikiem zerowej grawitacji.'' Wewnętrznie, Klingońska anatomia znacząco różni się od ludzkiej. Posiadają oni bowiem wiele organów zapasowych, które zwą brak'lul - pozwala im to odnosić poważne rany na polach bitew bez znacznego ryzyka śmierci. Klatka piersiowa chroniona jest przez dwadzieścia trzy żebra, wewnątrz zaś znajdziemy dwie wątroby, ośmio komorowe serce, trzy płuca, kilka żołądków a nawet zapasowe ścieżki nerwowe. Niektórzy genetycy uważają, że dodatkowe organy jak np. trzecie płuco wyewoluowały, by dać Klingonom dodatkową siłę na polu bitwy. Wbrew pozorom, przedstawiciele tej rasy posiadają zaledwie niewielką wiedzę na temat własnej biologii, a ich medycyna stoi na relatywnie niskim poziomie - czego główną przyczyną są wojownicze tradycje; ranny Klingon winien wyzdrowieć o własnych siłach, zginąć lub przejść rytuał hegh'bat, będący formą rytualnego samobójstwa. (TNG: Ethics; VOY: Lineage) Ciąża klingońska w normalnych warunkach trwa trzydzieści tygodni, jednak w wypadku mieszania ras zazwyczaj jest krótsza. Prawdopodobieństwo poczęcia dziecka klingońsko-ludzkiego są zdecydowanie niewielkie, jednak nawet gdy dojdzie ono do skutku, istnieje pewne ryzyko załamania się metabolizmu owej 'hybrydy', co z kolei niemal na pewno skutkuje poronieniem. Klingoński genom w większości wypadków pozostaje dominujący przez kilka pokoleń, zatem dzieci, których jedno z rodziców było choćby pół lub nawet ćwierć Klingonem, z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa będzie posiadać karby czołowe. (VOY: Rodowód) Klingoni posiadają prążkowany kręgosłup, klatkę piersiową oraz stopy. (TNG: Ethics; DS9: Sons of Mogh; ENT: Broken Bow) Po narodzinach niektórzy przedstawiciele tego gatunku doświadczają widocznego skrzywienie kręgosłupa - wówczas niezbędna okazuje się operacja korekcyjna. "Defekt" ten występuje zwłaszcza wśród klingońskich kobiet. Na szczęście, lekarze federacyjni są w stanie pomóc dotkniętemu tym schorzeniem jeszcze w łonie matki, przy pomocy inżynierii genetycznej. (VOY: Lineage) Dzieci klingońskie dojrzewają znacznie szybciej, niż ludzkie. Po pierwszych urodzinach wyglądają one jak ziemskie czterolatki. Ukończywszy osiem lat, osiągają pełnoletność. (TNG: Reunion; DS9: Sons and Daughters) By stać się dorosłym, dziecko klingońskie musi przejść rytuał dojrzewania, zwany jak'tahla. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Podobnie jak inne ssaki, klingońskie kobiety karmią swoje dzieci piersią. (TNG: A Matter Of Honor) Klingoni mają tendencję dożycia ponad sto pięćdziesiąt lat, a nawet owi starcy są wciąż zdolni do walki. (DS9: Blood Oath) Doktor Julian Bashir zauważył raz sarkastycznie, iż odór produkowany przez Klingonów przypomina "wanilię z odrobiną lilii". (DS9: Trials and Tribble-ations) Przedstawiciele *Klingoni :*Nieznani Klingoni Religia i tradycja thumb|Klingoński rytuał śmierci Rytuały są bardzo ważnym elementem kultury klingońskiej. Mimo, iż lud ten nie jest wyjątkowo religijny, wierzą oni, iż bogowie istnieli, jednakowoż zostali zabici przez samych klingońskich wojowników. Po śmierci, według ich wierzeń, duch opuszcza ciało, które pozostaje jedynie pustą skorupą. (VOY: Emanations) Podczas klingońskiego rytuału śmierci umierający musi krzyczeć, by oznajmić zaświatom, iż wojownik klingoński przybywa. (TNG: Heart of Glory; DS9: Tears of the Prophets) Czasami, podczas pogrzebów śpiewa się swoisty lament, lub też przyjaciele zmarłego siedzą przy jego ciele, by chronić je przed drapieżnikami. Praktyka ta zwana jest ak'voh. (DS9: The Ship) Ponadto, Klingon, który nie jest dłużej zdolny do walki i prowadzenia życia jako wojownik, ma obowiązek popełnić hegh'bat, czyli rytualne samobójstwo. Tradycja nakazuje, by honory wówczas czynił najstarszy syn lub najbliższy przyjaciel - zadaniem owej osoby jest jedynie podać nóż umierającemu Klingonowi, by ten mógł go wbić sobie w serce. (TNG: Ethics) Zaświaty Klingonów dzielą się na dwa miejsca; pozbawieni honoru zostają zabrani do Gre'thor na pokład okrętu zmarłych, dowodzonego przez Kortara, pierwszego Klingona. Według legend, to właśnie on zabił bogów, którzy go stworzyli, za co karą była wieczność w Gre'thor. Będąc tam, 'skazańcy' obserwowani są przez Fek'lhr, istotę podobną do Klingona, którą można porównać do ludzkiego diabła; Kang jednakowoż stwierdził, iż Klingoni nie wierzą w diabła. (TNG: Devil's Due; VOY: Barge of the Dead; TOS: Day of the Dove) Zmarli honorową śmiercią powinni zaś trafić do Sto-vo-kor, gdzie oczekuje ich Kahless. (TNG: Heart of Glory, Rightful Heir; VOY: Barge of the Dead; DS9: Shadows and Symbols) Kiedy jeden Klingon uderzy drugiego otwartą dłonią, oznacza to, iż wyzywa go do pojedynku na śmierć i życie. (DS9: Apocalypse Rising) Wśród Klingońskich rytuałów znajdziemy także R'uustai - ceremonię łączenia dwóch osób, tworzącą swoiste więzi braterstwa. (TNG: The Bonding) Według tradycji, "Syn Klingona staje się mężczyzną w dniu, kiedy po raz pierwszy unosi ostrze". (TNG: New Ground) Wybierając towarzysza życia, tradycją jest, by klingońska kobieta ugryzła samca w twarz i zasmakowała jego krwi (VOY: Blood Fever, Prophecy, Infinite Regress). Córki Klingonów otrzymują, również zgodnie z tradycją, biżuterię zwaną jinaq, gdy tylko staną się na tyle dorosłe, by móc wybrać towarzysza. (TNG: Birthright, Part II) Klingoński wojownik Klingoński wojownik nie szuka ucieczki, kiedy jego Kapitan idzie na bitwę. :Porucznik Worf - 2364 SD 41153.70-41153.80 (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Klingoński wojownik, który chce być uznany za w pełni dorosłego musi przejść Rytuał Wstąpienia. (TNG: The Icarus Factor) Wojownicy rozmawiają ze sobą w sposób wyniosły i dumny; nigdy nie szepczą ani nie zachowują dystansu pomiędzy sobą - są to bowiem oznaki zniewagi. (DS9: Apocalypse Rising) Zmierzając na bitwę, Klingoni często śpiewają tradycyjne pieśni, co można interpretować jako prośba o wstawiennictwo Khaless'a, by zginąć 'dobrą śmiercią' podczas walki. (DS9: Soldiers of the Empire) ca:Klingon cs:Klingon de:Klingone en:Klingon eo:Klingonoj es:Klingons fr:Klingon it:Klingon ja:クリンゴン nl:Klingon pt:Klingon ru:Клингоны sv:Klingoner Kategoria:Gatunki humanoidalne Kategoria:Beta Kwadrant